I Have Loved You For A Thousand Years
by Midnights Flower
Summary: My Idea of Kurt's and Blaine's wedding a Songfic inspired by Christina Perri's A Thousand Years


I Have Loved You For A Thousand Years

Summary: This is what I picture Kurt's and Blaine's to be like. Songfic Inspired by Christina Perri's song A Thousand Years.

Note: I do not own Glee, any of its characters, or the song, or Christina Perri

I breath in and out practically hyperventilating. I can't believe this is actually happening. I've dreamt of this moment ever since I stopped him on Daltons stair case . Ever since I saw his hypnotizing hazel eyes.

Yup that's right I Kurt Elizabeth Hummel am getting married to Blaine Everret Anderson. Just thinking about the day that led to this sends a warm feeling to my heart.

-Flashback-

I had just finished another amazing performance. When all of a sudden Blaine walked up to the stage. I stare in confusion but Rachel just bursts into a big smile. I look back at Blaine whom now stands in front of me.

"Everyone I have an announcement. This man… this remarkable young man has made my life amazing since the moment I met him. And I cant stand the idea of us ever being apart. So…" Blaine says as he starts to lower himself down on one knee but never letting his eyes leave mine. "Kurt Elizabeth Hummel tonight in front of everyone in this audience including our friends will you me the honor of becoming my husband?"

My mind freezes in shock can this really be happening? Oh my gosh it is! I can feel hot tears running down my cheeks. I end his misery with just one word.

"Yes… Yes Blaine I will marry you." He rises from the ground capturing my lips with his in a passionate kiss. Everyone claps and cheers for us this is absolutely perfect.

-Present Day-

"Hey kiddo," I turn to see my dad, "it's time." He says with a big smile.

I walk to him as he takes my arm leading me to the doors. Where behind stood my amazing fiancée and my amazingly designed wedding.

"Oh my god white boy you are finally tying the knot I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks Mercedes." I say with a bright smile.

"I'm so happy my dolphin is finally going to live happily ever after."

"Kurt we are all happy for you. But remember your vows I mean it would be a complete embarrassment if you just froze at the alter, or tripped on your way there" Rachel says laughing and may I say the only one laughing.

"Rachel"

"Yeah Santana."

"Shut up." Everyone giggled except me.

I hear 'Teenage Dream' being played on the piano very slowly. My maids of honor start walking down the aisle. I know I'm suppose to be happy but I start to worry what if I do forget my vows or trip? I start to doubt myself as my dad starts walking my down the aisle.

_**Heart beats fast**_

_**Colors and promises **_

_**How to be brave**_

_**How can I love when I'm afraid to fall**_

I am so terrified there are so many things can go wrong. But then I see Blaine standing at the alter smiling at me and my fears go away.

_**But, watching you stand alone**_

_**All of my doubt**_

_**Suddenly goes away somehow **_

Each step brings me closer to my future. How I waited ever since I was young to find someone to love. And now I have him and I love him. I always have and always will.

_**One step closer**_

_**I have died everyday waiting for you**_

_**Darling don't be afraid **_

_**I have loved you for a thousand years**_

_**I'll love you for a thousand more**_

I finally make it to the alter. My dad hugs me and turns to Blaine.

"Take care of him for me."

Blaine nods in agreement. The whole reception is a blur. I don't care about anything except the beautiful man in front of me. The one who taught me courage. Every moment since we met has led to this and I couldn't be happier. Sure we had obstacles in our way like ignorant Neanderthals and people trying to come between us like Sebastian Smythe who tried to take Blaine away from me but we stayed together we will not let anyone tear us apart. Words leave the judges mouth bringing me closer to the moment when I can say "I do".

_**Time stands still**_

_**Beauty in all she is**_

_**I will be brave**_

_**I will not let anyone take away**_

_**What's standing in front of me**_

_**Every Breath**_

_**Every hour has come to this**_

_**One step closer**_

"And now the grooms will say their vows. Mr. Hummel."

"Blaine I always thought ever since I was young that I wouldn't be able to find love. But something inside me a spark of hope was always there. It was like it knew something or should I say someone was out there waiting for me. Someone who would be willing to love me forever. And there was a very dapper Warbler whom I stopped on Daltons stair case. He welcomed me and cared for me and my safety even though I was a stranger. And then from that moment we became friends, then best friends, and then my soul mate and my forever love. I waited for love and it came and I will never let it go. I love you Blaine and I will continue to love you even after death." I feel my tears falling again. I mean every word of it and everyone knows it.

_**I have died everyday waiting for you**_

_**Darling don't be afraid**_

_**I have loved you a thousand years**_

_**I'll love you for a thousand more**_

_**All along I believed I would find you**_

_**Time has brought your heart to me**_

_**I have loved you a thousand years**_

_**I'll love you for a thousand more**_

The judge wipes her tears and turns to Blaine.

"Mr. Anderson." She says every word bringing me closer to my happily ever after.

_**One step closer**_

"Kurt before you I was lost. I was broken and I thought nothing would bring me happiness. Then you showed up and put me back together. Even though I was always getting off track making tones of mistakes you were always there for me. Always ready to catch me. You always say I saved you when in reality you saved me. I am lucky to have found you. I am so happy that you stopped me on those stairs I wouldn't have it any other way. I love you Kurt. I will always love you." He smiles at me tears forming mouthing to me 'I love you'. I mouth back 'love you too'.

The judge smiles and says "If anyone has a reason that these two should not be wed speak now or forever hold your peace."

I smile I am so close to saying "I do". It is only a matter of seconds.

_**One step closer**_

"Blaine Everret Anderson do you take Kurt Elizabeth Hummel to be you lawfully wedded husband for better or for worse, for rich or for poor, in sickness and in health till death do you part?" She says staring at Blaine.

"I do" He says smiling ever so brightly.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel do you take Blaine Everret Anderson to be you lawfully wedded husband for better or for worse, for rich or for poor, in sickness and in health till death do you part?"

"I do." I say with tears of joy.

"Amazing. Well by the power invested in me by the state of New York I now pronounce you husband and husband you may now kiss." Once those words are said our lips attach and the room fills with cheers.

"I love you Kurt and now we can be together forever and beyond."

_**I have died everyday waiting for you**_

_**Darling don't be afraid**_

_**I have loved you a thousand years**_

_**I'll love you for a thousand more**_

_**All along I believed I would find you**_

_**Time has brought your heart to me**_

_**I have loved you a thousand years**_

_**I'll love you for a thousand more**_


End file.
